In the field of image processing, it is common to identify connected components in an image for the purpose of labeling the connected components. For example, a physician analyzing a digital radiogram may designate some pixels of various regions of interest, such as a few pixels in the outline of the lung of a chest radiograph. A labeling operation is then performed to automatically identify and label pixels connected to the designated region.
One method of labeling involves sequentially scanning each pixel to determine if that pixel is associated with a connected object. Pixels determined to be associated with a connected object are labeled with an object identifier. Object identifiers of pixels are stored in memory for later identification of connected objects. Additional scans are performed to harmonize the varying object identifiers of pixels associated with different objects.